


The Things Some People Will Do For Attention

by jenna_marianne



Series: The Things People Do... [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: inception_kink, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_marianne/pseuds/jenna_marianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/"><strong>inception_kink</strong></a>  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9742.html?thread=19176206#t19176206">prompt</a> by <a href="http://penrose-stairs.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://penrose-stairs.livejournal.com/"><strong>penrose_stairs</strong></a>: Arthur is the checkout boy at the local store.  Eames thinks he's cute, and buys sexy groceries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Some People Will Do For Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penrose_stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=penrose_stairs).



At first, he didn't notice. Cashiering wasn't exactly exciting work; scan, scan, scan, accept payment, bag, bag, bag. The man stood out for his loud shirts (paisley? Pastel orange? Really?), and the occasional wink, but he was one of hundreds that passed by Arthur's check stand every shift.

Then it started getting strange. He'd finish with a customer—a mom with squalling kids and a cart filled to the brim, a young couple with a half-full cart of junk food, a career-woman with a handbasket full of health foods and ice cream—and in the middle of his long line would be the man with _eccentric_ fashion taste and two or three items. When the self-checkout and 15 items or less lines were right there with just a few people in line. But once Arthur had noticed the incongruity, he couldn't help but wonder at the objects the man was buying. Hot fudge and whipped cream. Hand-lotion and Kleenex. One cucumber and a pack of condoms. Everyday a new assortment of ridiculous items and a new ridiculous shirt...and a leer. Or a wink. Or a _thank you, darling_. The day Arthur looked up to see the next items on the conveyor belt were a banana and two kiwis artfully arranged to portray a portion of the male anatomy below the belt, Arthur couldn't help a snort and an eyeroll.

“Really? Kiwis?” Arthur said.

“I like them,” said the man, winking.

“Is there a point to all this?” asked Arthur.

“Got your attention, didn't it?” said the man, who then stuck his hand out over the credit card pay point for a shake. “Eames.” he said, by way of introduction, Arthur assumed.

Shrugging, Arthur shook Eames' hand, then raised his eyebrow when instead of letting go, Eames caressed the back of Arthur's hand with his thumb.

“Well, now you have my attention,” Arthur said, cocking his head to one side. He was positive that this was either the strangest pick up he'd ever heard of, or Eames was mentally unbalanced. Though judging from the shirts, fruit, and thumb still stroking his hand, it was both.

“What do you say, you, me, dinner, Arthur darling?” Eames asked, then kissed the back of Arthur's hand before releasing it.

Arthur crossed his arms. He was fairly sure Eames had just read Arthur's name off his name-tag and wasn't an insane stalker, but he wasn't ruling that out, yet.

“You couldn't have avoided the weeks of fruit, dessert toppings and condoms and lead with that?” asked Arthur.

“I've asked you out three times in the last six months, Arthur. When you didn't even notice I existed, I decided to up the ante,” replied Eames.

“Huh,” said Arthur, vaguely recalling a much better dressed Eames asking for his phone number, some months ago.

“A-hem,” said the woman in the power suit behind Eames, arms crossed and one index finger tapping on her watch. “If you're done, I'd like to buy my groceries now.”

This was echoed by several _Yeahs_ , from the line behind her.

Arthur looked back at Eames, who was now leaning against the bagging area. “I get off at seven. On the dot. Don't be late."

Eames grinned from ear to ear. “I'll be there with bells on!” he said, then turned around and sauntered away.

Shaking his head, Arthur started scanning the next customer's items and wondered whether Eames meant the thing about the bells literally. He also moved the banana and kiwis aside for later.


End file.
